


Sweet Compliments

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff and Smut, It's bad, M/M, it's not smuty tho, pls forgive me, there's a picture inside!, very rushed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacien (Narcian) tells Galle something he would almost never would. In the end, Galle acknowledges his rival's statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Er, hi!  
> Normally, I don't do stories, I draw. But since there are zero fanfics on Galle and Narcian, I thought it was about time someone changed that. Please excuse my horrible writing, for I hardly read books. XD  
> Do note that Nacien is Narcian's Japanese name.  
> I hope you guys enjoy my trash fic and pairing!

The sun shone brightly one morning, it's rays reflecting off the velvet red curtains from the windows. Galle peered out of the extra curtains from the bed to look at the view. He gave off a small smile and went to get off the bed. But as he tried to get up, a pair of arms around his waist.  
  
_"Where do you think you're heading off to?"_ a voice called out from underneath the soft blanket.  
  
It was the voice of Nacien, who peeked out of the blanket with a tired look on his face. "Getting dressed. We don't want to be late for training, do we?" Galle replied to him. Nacien gave off a pout.

"Come now. What's wrong with being late for _one_ day?" he complained. Galle chuckled. It was a bit satisfying to him a bit cheerful like this."But still, we-" Galle spoke up, but Nacien put a finger on his lips with a devilish smile. "No words." he told him.

Nacien pulled Galle closer and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Galle pulled away with a wide-eyed look on his face. "That was...unexpected from you. I'm surprised." he said. Nacien was not happy with the response Galle gave him.

He pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him again. He inserted his tongue, making Galle moan a bit as the result. Nacien pulled away with saliva dripping from his mouth. He gave off a smug smile on his face and snickered, "Was that better?"

Galle nodded his head with a smile. He pushed him off and sat up with his arms around his waist. Nacien traced his fingers across Galle's face. 

"You're a handsome devil. You should keep your hair down more often." He smirked. 

Galle blushed furiously at Nacien's statement.  _'What has gotten in to him?!'_  He thought to himself. Never has he ever heard him make such a bold compliment to him. Galle moved away the curtains and grabbed a jar which contained honey from the side table. Nacien saw what the jar was and tried to get away. Galle threw an arm around him and pulled him close. 

"Oh, you're not going anywhere till I say so." he ordered. He pinned Nacien  down and let honey drip from the jar. The honey dripped onto his chest, very slowly making it's way to his crotch. Galle licked it slowly off his chest, sending chills up Nacien spine. 

"S-Stop that! It's-ah!" he begged him. Galle simply smirked at him. He swirled his tongue around his nipple gently bit on to it after. Galle moved his hand in between Nacien's legs to start spreading him inside.

Nacien jolted at the feeling of his rival's fingers inside of him. He wanted to tell him to stop but at the same time he didn't. Instead, without even thinking, he yelled out to him, "That's enough! Just put it in me already!!" 

With pleasure, Galle withdrew his fingers and inserted his already hard length inside Nacien. He slowly thrusts into him, making sure he enjoyed it as much as he did with the other times he had made love with him.

The two wyvern lords kissed passionately, their tongues swirling around each other as saliva starts dripping from their chins.

"G-Galle, I, I can't-" Nacien choked. Galle knew what he was going to say. He started to thrust even faster, Nacien moaning out loud in pleasure. After a few more thrusts, they both  _finally_ reach their climax. 

Galle took out his length, still dripping with his hot and sticky semen. Tired, he fell on top of Nacien. Nacien couldn't withstand Galle's weight on him and slapped his back a few times. 

"Get off of me, damn it! Why are you so heavy?!" he demanded. Heeding his words, Galle moved to the side. 

"Well, it looks like we won't be going back to the castle after all." He claimed. "That's good. I don't feel like being scolded by Sir Murdock." Nacien sighed. 

 _'Well, tomorrow he most definitely will.'_ Galle thought to himself. Then he suddenly realizes something, "Nacien, remember when you told me that I was a handsome devil? And that I should keep my hair down more often? Did you really mean that?" he asked him.

Nacien's cheeks turned pink. "In a way, yes... But don't take it seriously! I won't ever say something like  _that_ again." he stated. Inside his heart, Galle was truly happy that he meant what he said. 

After that, the two rivals held close to each other and slept for the rest of the morning...


End file.
